


Sleep easy

by orphan_account



Series: Little Randoms [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: IgNoct, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A moment's respite before they venture to the Vesperpool.





	Sleep easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jerevinan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerevinan/gifts).



> Disclaimer: you know the drill by now, I don't own FFXV or any of its content. SE does, and I just want to play in the sandbox they've created.
> 
> A/N: I received the prompt "things you said when you thought I was asleep" from [here](http://courtingdestruction.tumblr.com/post/169422527918/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a). This mini fic is dedicated to Mcalhen. Thank you for the prompt :)

It’s not the loud _boom_  of thunder overhead that rouses him, nor the shriek of daemons as they’re struck by the lightning hurled by Ramuh himself.  It’s not even the Astral’s heavy presence weighing on his mind that disturbs his slumber, a silent sentry hidden in the bloated storm clouds, smiting daemon and magitek carrier alike to keep threats well away from the haven while they try to recuperate from battles turned shockingly ugly without Gladio’s added bulk wading through the enemies.

The relentless drum of rain on the material of the tent is a soothing melody that would usually coax him back to sleep, but there’s whispers traded in the shadows and - ah - the culprit for his waking.  Fingers carding through his hair, slow and even, nails a pleasant drag over his scalp, and it’s only Ignis who knows to do that, to add that pressure so he doesn’t wake in a panic and lash out at another assassin marveling over him as a child, looming over his bed with a cheshire grin and a dagger glinting in the dark.

He doesn’t bat his hand away, doesn’t move to sit up either, quite content to remain curled on his side and let the contact lull him back to a sleep that’s riddled with the aches and pains of a day of stress and panic and fights gone wrong, but it eludes him now.  So he listens, and drifts on the currents the hushed words take him.

“Why’d you refuse anymore healing earlier, Iggy?  No offense, but you look like death warmed over.”

“Because we cannot afford for Noctis to be rundown and careless with Gladiolus gone.  And… I wish for him to have one night’s rest without the horrors of losing his father and his home haunting his dreams.  I’ve noticed magic exhaustion tends to make those worse.”

“… You really love him, don’t you?”

“Yes.  Yes, I do.  More than he knows.”

* * *

Later, when the other two have settled for the night, cautiously certain that Ramuh is keeping watch and will find some way to notify them of a threat he cannot ward away, Noctis rolls under the weight of Ignis’ arm over his hip, wriggles around until they’re facing one another and he can make out the tension marking his face even in sleep, can feel every strained breath ghosting over his face.

He slowly, and _ever_  so carefully levers himself up onto his elbow, lifts his free hand to trail his fingers over the furrow between Ignis’ brows, the lines on his forehead, the pinching on the left side of his mouth.  He lets them fall still on a cheek that’s been pale ever since he’d fallen to the snapping jaws of a sahagin, ever since he’d been hauled halfway to a watery death before Noctis had skewered the creature and forced it to _let go_.  He leans in to brush his lips against a warm forehead, and pulls on the threads of his magic, weaves them around Ignis’ body as best he can until he’s wreathed in a web of the faintest blue glow.

He knows he can’t do much, he doesn’t have the energy to, but if he can even just ease the pain of breathing with broken ribs, then he can rest easier.

_“I love you too, Ignis.”_


End file.
